1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to camera positioning systems for video communication, more specifically, to a camera positioning system for eye-to-eye communication in a videoconferencing.
2. Description of Related Art
Videoconferencing is rapidly becoming a popular method of communication between remote parties who wish to approximate face-to-face contact without travel. More events such as business meetings, family discussions, and shopping may be expected to take place through videoconferencing.
Unfortunately, videoconferencing has been limited in the past by the relative positions of camera, display screen and person. More specifically, the camera is typically positioned above, beside, or below the screen. During a videoconference, each person looks his or her own screen. The person looking into the screen appears to be looking above, below, or to the side of the person with whom they are speaking. Thus, eye contact is never actually made because neither party looks at the camera. Consequently, both parties cannot perceive a true face-to-face communication.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problem.